Freedom
by Gypsy-Fire
Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow will never be caught if he has any say in the matter...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Jack...~ Sorry **Captain** Jack ~ is mine...all mine, but I might share...but really, do I look like Disney to you? The story's all mine though.

Summery: Captain Jack Sparrow will never be caught if he has any say in the matter...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

****

Freedom

"This way!" "Keep up" " We don't want to lose him!"

__

Wouldn't those bloody red coats ever give up? I'm surprised they're still keeping up, 'specially the pudgy one, he makes ol' Gibbs look like he's in shape. 

Spotting an alley, the blur of beads and hair makes a hard left, dodging people here and there until he's safely hidden. Panting from the exertion he takes a few short breaths, running a hand across his forehead as he leans casually against a wall. He suddenly stills as he hears the soldiers approach, his eyes narrow as he prepares to make another escape. Luckily, they move on, allowing the pirate to take a proper break. Unfortunately, for Captain Jack Sparrow Lady Luck seems to enjoy playing a game or two...

"Oye! He went down there!"

If looks could kill the look that Jack Sparrow was sending the young boy who was currently pointing the soldiers to his hiding place would have dropped dead. As the soldiers continued to near Jack remained casually leaning against the wall. 

"Don't move or we'll shoot!"

Jack rolled his eyes. "I bet you say that to all the pirates, " he said with a small smirk.

"You've got no where to run! You're surrounded!"

"Oh really? Well then, I best surrender before I do anything," he paused as he stared down each of the young red coats standing in front of him. "...stupid." With that he knocked down a stack of barrels beside him and in the confusion managed to scramble out of the alley. He continued hurriedly down the street, not quite running, in the hopes that he was more likely to blend in. It was then that he spotted his salvation...a pub. He hurried towards it and quickly slid through the open door, the sounds of soldiers spurring him on. It took only moments for a wench to make an approach.

"Anythin I can 'elp ye with?" said a large brunette who was a little to old for her line of business.

That didn't mean she couldn't help though, " Why I'm sure you can, a lass such as yerself must be able to aid me in finding an upstairs room." He said as he flashed a charming smile.

The wench needed no more encouragement and immediately showed him upstairs. "Why luv," he said as he looked out the window to see the roofs of a number of adjoining buildings, "this 'ill do quite nicely." At that moment the sound of soldiers entering the pub could be heard quite clearly as they began their search of the establishment. "Thanks fer the good time." He said with a wink and then out the window he went. 

Somehow he managed to jump from building to building without breaking his neck, graceful even though he kept a slight swagger. He smiled in satisfaction, sure that he would have lost them this time as he jumped to the ground. Readjusting his hat and wiping his hands on his pants, he started to swagger down the street, only to hear "There he is!" Jack rolled his eyes and sighed. 

He set off at a run across the yard of some old shack.... to come to a very tall surprise. "Oh bloody hell!" He came to a stop and eyed the rather tall, at least 30 foot drop, he then turned to find himself face to face with a lot of sweaty and very proud soldiers. 

"There's no getting away this time Sparrow, either way it's a long drop and a short stop for you."

"Thanks fer clearin that up for me mate." Jack looked around wildly while still appearing outwardly to be calm.

__

Oh bloody hell...I ain't lettin a bunch of sissy reds take me down. If there's one thing I've always known it's that nobody can catch Jack Sparrow, least of all these bastards. Captain Jack Sparrow will always be free; I will always be free.

Jack continued to try and think of some means of escape, but none were presenting themselves. He knew that if he let the soldiers, they would cuff him in chains and walk him the few blocks to where the gallows sat. He was outnumbered and he would be hung immediately. He was caught, trapped, like a bird in a cage. But this cage did have a crack, a door if you will. It was then that he turned and looked out at the ocean.

"Ye know mates, the ocean, she's a beautiful thing. A tough mistress to be sure, but a lovin one at that." The soldiers stopped their approach confused by what he was saying. " Ye see, tis the sea who decides what sailors make it and which ones don't. She can give life or rip it away from ya. But she also be freedom, open, unending freedom..." Jack turned and looked at all the soldiers again. Captain Jack Sparrow would not lose his freedom, not to anything or anyone. He took a step back, a little closer to the edge. This was it then, he would join his mistress, his love. She would take care of him; she would set him free, from everything. With this final thought Jack turned and dove for the water.

As Jack fell images and thoughts raced through his mind. Thoughts of his childhood, his mother, his friends, thoughts of being on that bloody island and watching the pearl sail away, thoughts of Will and Elizabeth. A question of whether they would wonder what happened to him. The thought of him dying a legend, the best and worst pirate to ever sail the seven seas. And then the one thought that meant the most, the Pearl. She was also his love, and she was his freedom. He imagined himself standing at the helm of the Pearl, his loyal crew bustling here and there. The wind in the sails and the spray of the sea in his face, the never-ending horizon in front of him, and he was content, a smile on his face. Jack Sparrow wasn't done yet. And all was black.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Author's note: Please don't hurt me...please, please, please....looks around for crazed and angry Captain Jack Sparrow lovers. Ok now here's the thing, this could be the end of the story (sure looks like it I know...) But, my original plan was for him to survive...so I'm kinda undecided. I could leave it like this, continue this story, or start another one that starts much like this but he survives....I don't know what to do. This is only my second fanfiction. So anyway, please review. Tell me what you love, what you hate, help me figure out whether I should continue or not, and of course, whether Jack is in character! Thanks a bunch! Toodles!


	2. Author's Note Pls Read

Hey Everyone! (ok...all four of you)

Thanks for your input. I've decided that I want to have my cake and eat it too. :P I love this story as a stand alone, but also want to know what more I can do with it. So, I will start up a new story, although this will basically be chapter one, and continue it from there. That way, if a reader doesn't want to continue they don't have too. I'm not sure what I'm going to call it yet, but you will be able to get to it by just clicking on my name (to where it lists what stories I've written.). I'm really busy with school right now but I've already started writing, and I promise to get an update up soon!

To all those who have reviewed, thanks so much!

*hands out blow up Jack Sparrows and cookies*

~ btw, sorry to subject you to my rambling ~


End file.
